


The Clock is Ticking

by azooma2480



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azooma2480/pseuds/azooma2480
Summary: Something is going on up beyond the clouds. The gods are at an unrest. And not just because Romans cape shrunk in the wash. Bigger things are happening. Earth, a place of free will, will come crashing down if Mondays dont get any better.





	The Clock is Ticking

Virgil sat on his bed, his eyes fixed on the clock on his wall, the hand ticking slowly. Something was off. His roommates and dysfunctional makeshift family had been called to their respective jobs leaving him alone in his dimly lit home. Sure, it was getting lonely, with a lack of shouting and senseless bickering, but that wasn’t what was bugging him.

It wasn’t the fact that the winter solstice was approaching, which meant with the cold weather and deathly viruses, his own job was about to become an underworld of a lot harder. He knew that it was his job to ship the souls of the dead off to their rightful rest and all but during winter, things just got worse. No, that wasn’t what was bugging him.

His eyes did not leave the clock in front of him. It was ticking. That was what was bothering him. Ticking meant something really bad was going to happen. Or something really good, it was hard to tell sometimes. Virgil stood, his cape falling off the bed and sweeping behind him as he left his room, taking a moment to pause and let his eyes adjust to the change of light.

Virgil made his way into the large, vacant living space, taking a seat at his side of the council, where during big meetings, Minor gods of his employment would sit by him. His eyes fell on the red cape of the God of Life and rolled his eyes, imagining what was going to happen or what was happening when he found out that he left his coat behind. A little over, his eyes fell on the large mountain of books on other worldly knowledge’s and war tactics that rested on The god of knowledge’s desk. Virgil knew that was but a drop of water in the ocean of books the god had acquired. Virgil respected him for that, but sometimes wished he would just, speak in a way he understood. Finally his eyes had fallen on the plate of cookies that lay on the table in front of the chair of the god of Peace and Moral gods. Virgil, despite all his angstyness and darkness and death that constantly radiated off of him like a bad shampoo, couldn’t help but smile anytime the father like god smiled his goofy grin or cracked one of his ever coming jokes.

The four roommates were the oldest entities in the universe, having created the planets such as Vipherilia, Kinvielia, Ellov and Kulnoth just to name a few. All utopias. All beacons of peace, harmony and intelligence. Virgil’s job was extremely easy on these planets with a life span of 150 plus.  
But earth was different. The minor gods had been created and the issues of free will had been discussed and been bestowed upon the people of the earth. The gods had slight say in what was to happen in the earth, but other than that, the earthlings, or humans as they liked to call themselves, had their own say in their matters.

Virgil didn’t mind it, but free will made his job a lot harder. He wasn’t allowed to do anything but send souls into the afterlife, anything else and it would be a breech of free will. Also Patton would be so upset if he breached it and Virgil could not handle a sad dad. So he stuck to it, hanging around the ‘mind palace’, only moving outside to attend funerals and safely guide souls onto eternal rest or, if they would really like to and were a valued member of society in many beneficial ways, they would be reincarnated. That would be one of the few times Roman and himself would work together without bickering.

A large screen sat in front of him, showing him where and when people had passed on, and where most of his minor gods were helping him lead animals to their rest, something they could handle. He watched as the oldest of the minor gods, Talyn, sadly led a bunny to its rest. Virgil sighed softly, making a mental note to get them a bunny rabbit for their ‘birthday’

Virgil was caught off guard by the overly grand entrance of Roman, watching as he picked up his cape, paying no notice to the other god in the room. After securely fastening his cape to his outfit, he finally noticed Virgil’s existence.

“Ah, morning dark and story night.” Roman hummed out, relaxing into his chair, which shone brightly for a moment before slightly dimming. Virgil rolled his eyes, moving himself away from the screen. “Morning Princey.” The dark man mumbled,, legs crossed over each other as he nibbled on one of Patton’s cookies. “I need a favour. Talyn’s going to come home upset today over a bunny. Can I grab you the soul, and you do the rest?” Virgil asked, eyebrow raised. Virgil knew that Roman couldn’t say no to Tayln. They were just too precious to be denied.

“Ill see what I can do, Virge. But it will cost you.” Roman sighed, adjusting a loose strand of hair or Lynda as he liked to call it. Virgil nodded and turned back to the screen again, pulling up the file of the bunny and sending it to Roman. Romans screen lit up with the new message.

Another flash of light filled the room. Much less dramatic than the last and warm, loving in nature. Virgil felt a smile rest on his face as he saw the familiar glasses and blue shirt materialise.

“Morning Kiddos!” Patton greeted, sitting down and taking one of his cookies into his hands. “How is my dark, strange son and my Disney prince?!” He continued, his smile so wide, Virgil often wondered how it didn’t hurt. “I am doing absolutely, fan-freaking-tastic Patton. Today, this couple had been reaching out for a kid for like so long and like, I’m one for dramatic effect so obviously I made an elaborate into the woods style plan-“ Virgil had turned out by then, rising to his feel and moving into the kitchen, cape like a wedding veil behind him.

The shelves were chocked full of treats and sweets (courtesy of Patton), random foods from around the earth (From Roman), essential needs for a god, (That was Logan) and his favourite, instant coffee. Or for days he felt like being fancy, Hacienda La Esmeralda, the most expensive coffee the humans have produce.

A flash of grey light emitted from the mind palace, signalling that Logan had arrived. Virgil, who was too busy watching water boiling, either didn’t notice, or didn’t care to notice the entrance of the final major god. He didn’t notice when the others were laughing (Logan simply giving a chuckle) at something without him. He sipped his coffee and his eyes fell on the kitchen clock. It was a normal clock, unlike his own who’s hand never stopped turning. The clock was ticking. His clock was ticking. He let out a soft sigh, contemplating whether or not he should tell the others of his findings.

“What are you thinking so hard about Kiddo?” Patton asked, startling Virgil as he was pulled out of his thought process. He met eyes with the taller god and sighed, shrugging. “Just, thinking.” He replied. ‘Lie of omission’, Virgil heard in his head. He rolled his eyes and turned from the god. Thankfully the other gods could only put thoughts into heads of other gods, but not read them.

“Whatever Patton.” Virgil grumbled, taking a long sip of his coffee. “You know you can always talk to me Kiddo right?” Patton asked, not moving from his spot. Virgil nodded, flashing him a smile, which seemed to put Patton at ease. “Join us when you’re ready Virgil! There are more cookies!” With that Patton left. Silence fell in the kitchen again and Virgil hummed as he heard a ding. He pulled out his phone, smiling softly at the reply of Joy and the picture he had received of a certain bunny rabbit from a certain person. He shot back a quick text, before building up enough, probably brittle, courage. He made his way into the mind palace and stood over the other sides, face dark.

“ ** _The clock is Ticking_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is my first sander sides story. Its prolly gonna be a series. It will be updated anytime I get the chace as I'm sort of preparing for my final exams and i dont wanna get distracted. If you have any suggestions of how this shoudl go or how I can make this better, please share! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and will motivate me to continue!
> 
> Have a great day, my beautiful friends~
> 
> Gg.


End file.
